Il dottor Zivago
'Il dottor Zivago' è un film del 1965 diretto da David Lean, con Omar Sharif, Julie Christie, Geraldine Chaplin e Rod Steiger. Tratto dall'omonimo romanzo di Boris Leonidovič Pasternak, che nel 1958 vinse, ma non poté ritirare perchè prigioniero dei sovietici in un gulag, il Premio Nobel, fu presentato in concorso al 19º Festival di Cannes e vinse cinque Golden Globe e cinque Oscar. Trama Yuri Andrèevic Zivago è un giovane laureato in medicina in attesa della specializzazione; egli è stato allevato, dopo la morte della madre in giovane età, dal ricco Alexander Gromeko; durante i suoi studi a Mosca, Yuri ha modo di constatare la brutalità delle repressioni dell'esercito contro la popolazione che manifesta pacificamente per invocare migliori condizioni di vita ed inoltre fa la conoscenza di Lara, figlia di una modista, donna ambiziosa, mantenuta da Victor Komarovski, un uomo privo di scrupoli, che non esiterà ad approfittare di Lara. Lara, presa dalla rabbia e dalla frustrazione per quanto le è accaduto, durante la notte di Natale, intende uccidere quell'uomo spregevole con una pistola di proprietà di Pasha Antipov, un suo amico rivoluzionario, coraggioso ed integerrimo da sempre innamorato di lei, ma l'attentato, avvenuto durante una festa, fallisce e Komarovsky viene solo ferito ad un braccio. Dopo aver concesso alla giovane di allontanarsi, egli eviterà prudentemente di sporgere denuncia. Allo scoppio della prima guerra mondiale Yuri, dopo essersi sposato con Tonya ed averne avuto un figlio, parte per il fronte come medico e ritrova casualmente Lara, che lavora come infermiera nel suo reparto: lei lo informa di essersi sposata con Pasha dopo la notte in cui ha attentato a Komarovsky ma che il marito si è arruolato e che da quel momento sono rimasti divisi. Durante il terzo anno di guerra gli insuccessi al fronte e le condizioni di estrema povertà in cui continua a versare la popolazione russa provocano le prime diserzioni nell'esercito e le prime ribellioni nelle città, arrivando presto ad assumere le dimensioni di una rivoluzione. Al termine del servizio di leva Yuri viene congedato e ritorna a Mosca dove fa la conoscenza del figlio, ma non è l'unica novità che lo attende: la rivoluzione ha modificato profondamente le regole della società ed il modo di vita della famiglia Gromeko; Tonya infatti, insieme all'anziano padre, può occupare solo due stanze dell'antico palazzo, gran parte delle proprietà sono state confiscate ed anche trovare la legna da utilizzare nella stufa per riscaldare il piccolo spazio è un grande problema. Proprio durante una "razzia" di legna durante la notte Yuri ritrova il fratellastro Yevgraf: un bolscevico che gode di ottima considerazione in seno al partito e che in quel momento svolge incarichi di polizia; un suo schiocco di dita infatti è sufficiente per calmare gli inquilini della casa che intendevano espropriare le ultime proprietà dei Gromeko. Yevgraf avverte Yuri che le poesie che sta scrivendo sono invise al partito e, nonostante egli le ammiri, non può confessarlo al fratellastro, suscitandone grande delusione, ed aggiunge che, data la situazione è più conveniente per lui e per la famiglia trasferirsi nella tenuta che loro hanno vicino ai monti Urali, nei pressi della città di Yuriatin, in una zona dove i combattimenti sembrano radi. Durante il lungo viaggio in treno verso gli Urali la famiglia passa attraverso le zone in cui infuria la guerra tra l'Armata Rossa e l'Armata Bianca ed assiste allo scempio dei villaggi dati alle fiamme dalle truppe rosse comandate da Strelnikov, uno spietato comandante di cui la popolazione ha paura; durante una sosta Yuri viene preso dalle truppe che si trovano sul treno dove si trova proprio Strelnikov, diretto anche lui nella zona degli Urali, ed egli scopre che si tratta di Pasha che, dopo la fine della guerra, si è unito alla fazione bolscevica sotto falso nome, ma il militare, sapendo che egli non costituisce una minaccia, gli consente di riunirsi alla famiglia per continuare il viaggio. Arrivati a destinazione i Gromeko scoprono che la loro villa è stata posta sotto sequestro dalle autorità e non possono stabilirvisi quindi ripiegano su una piccola fattoria in abbandono poco distante; Yuri inizia la sua nuova vita ma ritrova casualmente Lara, che abita in un paese vicino. I due intrecciano una relazione mentre in tutta l'Unione Sovietica infuria la guerra civile russa. Dopo qualche tempo Tonja resta incinta del secondo figlio e Yuri decide di porre termine alla relazione ma, mentre è sulla strada del ritorno a casa dopo averlo comunicato all'amante, viene catturato dai partigiani rossi ed arruolato a forza come medico, riuscendo a fuggire disertando solo due anni dopo, per tornare a casa attraversando la steppa tra terribili stenti ma, arrivato a Yuriatin, scopre che Tonya, dopo avere conosciuto Lara quando ella lo aveva cercato non vedendolo più tornare, era riuscita ad espatriare riparando a Parigi. I due decidono di continuare la loro vita insieme nella casa di Lara ma una notte Komarovski si presenta alla porta e comunica a Yuri che si trova sotto mandato d'arresto per diserzione e che Lara è parimenti ricercata in quanto moglie di Strelnikov, nel frattempo caduto in disgrazia e suicidatosi per evitare la fucilazione; i due rifiutano l'invito dell'uomo a recarsi a Vladivostok per imbarcarsi al fine di raggiungere la Francia o qualunque destinazione essi vogliano e decidono di stabilirsi segretamente nella vecchia villa abbandonata dove, nelle gelide notti d'inverno, Yuri comincia a scrivere un libro di poesie dedicate a Lara. La loro intensa storia sembra scorrere felice, a dispetto delle lacerazioni che il loro paese sta vivendo, ma Komarovski, che, grazie alla sua abilità, è riuscito ad acquistare credito presso i bolscevichi, offre ai due un'ultima possibilità di espatriare informandoli che sono stati scoperti; Yuri sembra accettare e manda Lara, nel frattempo rimasta incinta, insieme all'uomo ma egli ama troppo il suo paese e decide di rimanere ma salvando l'amata inducendola a partire. Gli eventi precipitano: Komarovski e Lara spariscono durante i disordini che infiammano la Mongolia mentre Yuri viene ritrovato in pessimo stato di salute a Mosca da Yevgraf, divenuto generale, ed un giorno, mentre è a bordo di un tram, gli sembra di scorgere Lara mentre cammina per strada ma un infarto che lo uccide gli impedisce di raggiungerla. La folla che segue i funerali del medico poeta è un postumo riconoscimento per la sua opera ed una vena di malinconia pervade l'anziano generale che non è mai riuscito a riconoscerne il valore a Yuri ed egli è ora di fronte ad una giovane orfana che lui ritiene essere la figlia di Lara che per anni ha tanto cercato; la ragazza, evidentemente traumatizzata, non ricorda nulla degli avvenimenti che l'hanno portata alla separazione dalla madre ma ha un inspiegabile talento nel suonare la balalaika, dote che anche la madre di Yuri possedeva, e questo lascia la speranza in Yevgraf che un giorno ella possa ricordare l'identità della donna e del padre. Produzione This famous film version by David Lean was created for various reasons. Pasternak's novel had been an international success, and producer Carlo Ponti was interested in adapting it as a vehicle for his wife, Sophia Loren. Lean, coming off the huge success of Lawrence of Arabia (1962), wanted to make a more intimate, romantic film to balance the action- and adventure-oriented tone of his previous film. One of the first actors signed onboard was Omar Sharif, who had played Lawrence's right-hand man Sherif Ali in Lawrence of Arabia. Sharif loved the novel, and when he heard Lean was making a film adaptation, he requested to be cast in the role of Pasha (which ultimately went to Tom Courtenay). Sharif was quite surprised when Lean suggested that he play Zhivago himself. Peter O'Toole, star of Lawrence of Arabia, was Lean's original choice for Zhivago, but turned the part down; Max von Sydow and Paul Newman were also considered. Michael Caine tells in his autobiography that he also read for Zhivago, but (after watching the results with David Lean) was the one who suggested Omar Sharif.Michael Caine: The Elephant to Hollywood Rod Steiger was cast as Komarovsky after Marlon Brando and James Mason turned the part down. Audrey Hepburn was considered for Tonya, while Robert Bolt lobbied for Albert Finney to play Pasha. Lean, however, was able to convince Ponti that Loren was not right for the role of Lara, saying she was "too tall" (and confiding in screenwriter Robert Bolt that he could not accept Loren as a virgin for the early parts of the film), and Yvette Mimieux, Sarah Miles and Jane Fonda were considered for the role. Ultimately, Julie Christie was cast based on her appearance in Billy Liar (1963), and the recommendation of John Ford, who directed her in Young Cassidy. Since the book was banned in the Soviet Union, the movie was filmed largely in Spain over ten months,Geraldine Chaplin appearance on the What's My Line?, episode 814. Originally aired January 2, 1966 on CBS. Viewed on September 10, 2007. with the entire Moscow set being built from scratch outside of Madrid. Most of the scenes covering Zhivago and Lara's service in World War I were filmed in Soria, as was the Varykino estate. Some of the winter sequences were filmed in Spain, Finland, mostly landscape scenes, and Yuri's escape from the Partisans. Winter scenes of the family travelling to Yuriatin by rail were filmed in Canada. All the trains used in the film were Spanish trains like RENFE 240 ex 1400 MZA and Strelnikov's armoured train towed by the Renfe 2-8-2 class Mikado. The "ice-palace" at Varykino was filmed in Soria as well, a house filled with frozen beeswax. The charge of the Partisans across the frozen lake was filmed in Spain, too; a cast iron sheet was placed over a dried river-bed, and fake snow (mostly marble dust) was added on top. Some of the winter scenes were filmed in summer with warm temperatures, sometimes of up to 25 °C (86 °F).Other locations include the Estación de Madrid-Delicias in Madrid and El Moncayo. Accoglienza Il film fu presentato in concorso al 19º Festival di Cannes. Despite being a spectacular box office hit, Doctor Zhivago actually received mixed reviews at the time of its release. It was criticised for its length and depiction of the romance between Zhivago and Lara. Lean made Ryan's Daughter in 1970, filmed a made-for-TV short a few years later, then waited until 1984 to make his final film, A Passage to India .http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000180/ The film left an indelible mark on popular culture and fashion, and to this day remains an extremely popular film: Maurice Jarre's score—particularly "Lara's Theme"—became one of the most famous in cinematic history. Over the years, the film's critical reputation has gained in stature, and today Doctor Zhivago is considered to be one of Lean's finest works and is highly critically acclaimed, along with Lawrence d'Arabia, Brief Encounter, Il ponte sul fiume Kwai, and Passaggio in India. Come il romanzo da cui è tratto, il film venne vietato in Unione Sovietica. Non è stato possibile visionarlo in Russia fino al 1994. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gives the film an 85% 'Fresh' rating. American Film Institute recognition *AFI's 100 Years... 100 Movies - #39 *AFI's 100 Years... 100 Passions - #7 *AFI's 100 Years of Film Scores - NominatedAFI's 100 Years of Film Scores Nominees *AFI's 100 Years... 100 Movies (10th Anniversary Edition) - NominatedAFI's 100 Years...100 Movies (10th Anniversary Edition) Ballot *AFI's 10 Top 10 - Nominated Epic FilmAFI's 10 Top 10 Ballot Differenze con il romanzo Il film risulta essere fedele al romanzo originale dal quale è tratto. Fra le poche differenze rilevabili tra film e libro spicca la scelta di tralasciare l'incontro che avviene tra il dottor Zivago e Pasha Antipov subito dopo che Lara è scappata con Komarovski (tale incontro costituisce un colpo di scena perché Komarovski aveva detto a Zivago che Antipov era morto). Dopo questo incontro Pasha Antipov si suiciderà. Il film tralascia altri fatti/episodi meno importanti come la convivenza con la terza consorte (Marina) del dottor Zivago, la morte della madre di Tonya, ecc.. Note Locandina Dottor Zivago, Il Dottor Zivago, Il Dottor Zivago, Il